me enamore de un vampiro
by Gasai Yuki
Summary: amu es una chica de preparatoria siempre se burlan de ella y no tiene amigos pero ¿que pasara cuando descubra que es tsukiyomi ikuto en realidad? y ¿que pasara cuando ikuto sepa el pasado de amu? mi primer fic no sean malos
1. chapter 1

**hola mi nombre es gasai yuki el nombre de arikubb no me lo hice yo fue una amiga detesto ese nombre en fin soy principiante en esto asi que no sean malos,este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste**

**los estoy aburriendo verdad mejor los dejo de aburrir y empiecen a leer**

-hola mi nombre es hinamori amu tengo 16 años y voy en primero de preparatoria,mi cabello es color rosa,tengo un cuerpo apropiado para mi edad ,yo jamas me e vestido como las chicas de mi preparatoria ellas siempre se visten con mini falda y con camisas que quedan un poco mas arriba de el ombligo, no tengo ningun amigo,los demas estudiantes se burlan de mi jamas supe por que


	2. la verdad

**lo siento por hacer muy corto el capitulo anterior es que soy nueva y no entiendo exactamente como usar esta cosa les agradesco a:**

**lolita gotica**

**y a amutoxvivi**

gracias a ustedes me inspiron un poco** mas ya que no sabia si les iba a gustar a y por cierto amutoxvivi si ves en tus reviews hay alguien que se llama amu esa era yo buen**

**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

-seguramete por que soy huerfana y tambien por que uso el uniforme un poco raro (como el de shugo chara solo que la falda mucho mas larga) lo unico que me hace soportar esto es **tsukiyomi** **ikuto, **un dia el me defendio cuando estuvieron apunto de mandarme a la enfermeria, los maestros tampoco hacian nada ya que tambien me creian un bicho raro. Desde ese entonces me enamore de él solo que nadie lo sabe; se casi todo de él, (nota: Casi todo,y cuando lo descubras te vas a llevar una sorpresa) a los 10 años aun tenia a mi hermana pequeña, su nombre era Ami. Ella tenia ocho años; eramos tan felices hasta que un dia salio sola para ir a la tienda. Regreso pero tenia una cortada grave y la lleve al hospital unas horas despues me dijeron que se habia desangrado y que habia fallecido. Yo quede debastada; ella era todo lo que me quedaba. Como me deprimi, tenia cara de emo. El broche me lo habia quitado (el que Amu usa siempre)y asi tape mi dolor con mi propio cabello,entonces me empezaron a decir la emo asesina por que todos piensan que mate a mi hermana. Pero supongo que tenian razon ya que yo fui quien la dejo ir sola a la tienda, asi que es mi culpa: Todo fue mi culpa! Por que la vida es tan dura conmigo? por que? (llorando,aunque por su cabello tapandole la mayoria de la cara no se nota)

-no llores-escucho en su cabeza-tranquila todo estara bien ya lo veras muy pronto

-seguramente ya me volvi loca. No creen? (limpiando se las lagrimas)

_**pov ikuto**_

(es mucho mas corto que la historia de amu) hola mi nombre es tsukiyomi ikuto tengo 17 años voy en segundo de preparatoria soy el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela. Si no me creen pueden preguntarle a las 100 chicas en mini falda que me estan persiguiendo en este preciso instante

-tsukiyomi sama-dijeron unas-ikuto-kun-dijeron otras al unisono

-ya me tienen harto-pense

en ese momento agarre la velocidad de la luz y entonces las perdi (si saben por que dije a la velocidad de la luz?)

-creo que por fin las perdi

-bueno, prosigo

-todos creen conocer todos mis secretos excepto el que tengo un chara y se llama Yoru, pero hay uno que nadie sabe: Me van a creer un loco, pero mi secretro es que **soy un vampiro **(seguramente los que no leyeron el summary dirian esto-QUEEEEEEE- o no diganme lo ustedes) y ahora que me acuerdo tengo que comer algo antes de que las chicas me vuelva a perseguir (gruñido de estomago)

**Espero les haya gustado. No sean malos en sus reviews ok? Ah... y traje a unos amigos.**

**-hey tortolos- salgan ahora!-**

**-ikuto: oye amu como es que yuki nos convencio de hacer esto (susurrando)**

**-amu: no seas malo yuki se tomo la molestia de invitarnos (susurrando tambien)**

**-ikuto: si pero nos interrumpio en el momento perfecto (mirada picarona)**

**- amu se sonroja-lo hizo justo a tiempo**

**-yuki: puedo escuchalos fuerte y claro y mas a ti ikuto (viendo lo con mirada asesina)me gustas pero no te permito que hables asi de mi**

**-ambos tragan saliva**

**-yuki: Ah, no tu no te preocupes amu, tu estas a salvo pero ikuto no. Asi que tendre que hacer cambio de personalidad con suigintou (asi se escribe no?) Ah cierto, dejen presento a mis charas (salen seis charas detras de mi) dejen les presento a todas ellas. Es yoru es como el de ikuto pero en mujer ella es suigintou (como en la de rozen maiden), ella es equ (como eru pero ella tiene el cabello azul y no es tan tonta y es mas bonita) ella es holie (como shinku) y ella es rempika (como souseiseki)**

**-mucho gusto-dijeron a unisono las charas**

**-bueno ya que terminamos de presentarlas (de sonrisa tierna a sonrisa malebola) suigintou me harias el honor?**

**-suigintou: si**

**atashi no kokoro unlock**

**-yuki y suigintou: cambio de personalidad angel de la muerte**

**-yuki: preparate para tu castigo**

**-ikuto: soy demasiado agil para ti**

**(ikuto y yuki peleando)**

**-amu: hasta luego gracias por leer el fic de yuki ¡adios! HEY CHICOS DEJEN DE PELEAR**


	3. el miedo en mi interior

**-yuki: hola el dia de hoy ikuto y amu no van a participar aqui ya que no los quiero interrumpir,(sonrojandose) así que traje a mis charas **

**-suigintou: podriamos terminar con esto de una buena vez**

**-equ: no seas fria ¡demonio amargado!**

**suigintou: ¡no soy amargada y no soy un demonio,soy un ángel de la muerte! (enojada)**

**-yoru: ustedes que acaso nunca dejan de discutir verdad nya?**

**-suigintou y equ: no por que somos enemigas ya que somos el contrario de la otra**

**-holie: por que no mejor terminamos con esto (con una gotita el la frente estilo anime)**

**-rempika: creo que tienes razón**

**-yuki,suigintou,equ,yoru,holie,rempika: shugo chara le pertenece a peach pit**

**-yuki: si hubiese sido mia hubiera sido todo amuto**

_**el miedo en mi interior**_

**ikuto** **pov**

-Estaba caminando por la calle y me di cuenta que estaba desierta, supuse que era normal ya que era de noche,entonces derrepente vi a una chica con cabello rosado y me di cuente que estaba siendo perseguida por un vampiro,pero el no era como yo el estaba sediento de sangre los segui,pero los perdí derrepente oli un olor y ese olor era sangre humana seguí ese aroma corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y me encontre en un callejon,la chica de cabellos rosados estaba acorralada en aquel callejon y tenia una cortada en la cara cuando el vampiro se acerco a ella,la pelirosada no tenia expresión alguna

-vampiro: espero que sepas tan bien como tu hermana,¿como se llamaba amu?

-con ese comentario ella reacciono,yo me quede impactado ella era hinamori amu

-amu: a que te refieres ichiru

-ichiru era quien mas molestaba a amu y es el tercero mas guapo en la escuela segun dicen las chicas

-ichiru: no te das cuenta **yo** fui quien mato a tu hermana

-amu: como lo hiciste exactamente? (dijo casi gritando)

-ichiru: la corte en una parte del cuello después la verdad era igual de valiente que tu,tanto que incluso me golpeo en el estomago y cuando me golpeo la solté por el dolorcito que me hizo y salio corriendo, entonces vi que entro en una casa y después salieron ustedes dos pero tu la estabas cargando,seguramente fueron al hospital o me equivoco?

-ella estaba impactada ella estaba llorando ichiru no lo notaba solo yo pero rápidamente se las limpio y entonces dijo

-amu: no,no te me hice dos juramentos el día que murió,una que nunca iba volver a llorar en frente de nadie,dos que iba a matar al que me la arrebato

-entonces saco un cuchillo se su bolsa del pantalón e intento atacar a ichiru lo que me sorprendio,fue que lo logro le había enterrado el cuchillo en el corazon,el callo de dolor y empezó a reír

-ichiru: jajajajajajajajajaja en serio pensaste que con un simple cuchillo ibas a matarme ¡ja! que incrédula

-se empezo a levantar y se saco el cuchillo

-ichiru: soy un vampiro preciosa no me puedes matar tan fácilmente

-ella tenia los ojos abiertos al máximo por la sorpresa

-ichiru: ahora morirás (dijo corriendo hacia ella)

-actue rapido y le traspase el corazón con mi mano,amu e ichiru se sorprendieron

-ichiru: como es que no pude sentir tu presencia? (dijo con la voz entre cortada)

-ikuto: por que yo ya aprendí a ocultar mi poder

-ichuru: eso no es posible para eso tienes que tener mas de 200 años

-ikuto: para tu informacion tengo 217 años de edad

- ichiru: por lo menos moriré en manos de un antiguo

-despues de eso se empezó a hacer cenizas

-amu: adiós maldito (susurro)

-ikuto: oye amu estas bien

-ella al verme se sonrojo aunque con su pelo tapándole la mayoría de su cara no se notaba mucho

-amu: s-si e-est-oy- bi- bien (tartamudeo)

-ikuto: entonces te acompaño a tu casa,aparte de que tenemos que tratar tu cortada

-me acerque y le acaricie la mejilla y se sonrojo

-amu: no es nada (dijo mirando a otro lado)

-me reí un poco por su sonrojo

-ikuto: me agradas

-dije sonriendole

-amu: eres un poco extraño

-ikuto: si tu lo dices,ven tenemos que ir a tu casa

-ella solo asintió,después de un rato caminando me dijo

-amu: oye ikuto,eres un vampiro no es así?

-yo le asenti

-amu: entonces por que mataste a ichiru?

-ikuto: por que no soporto a los vampiros que matan a personas inocente

-ella me sonrió y me dijo

-amu: entonces te parezco inocente pensé que me odiabas como todos los demás

-ikuto: no te odio,la verdad desde el día que te ayude me empezaste a interesar

-amu: lo dices en serio,pense que me habias ayudado nada mas por que si (sonrojada)

-ikuto: si,lo digo en serio

-se empezo a sonrojar que incluso parecía semáforo

-y me empece a reír

-amu: q-que?

-ikuto: nada es que eres tan graciosa

-entonces empece a caminar y ella hizo lo mismo

-amu: y tu eres un tonto

-ikuto: como digas

**-yuki: y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo **

**-holie: siiiiiiiiiiiii! (muy animada)**

**-suigintou: por fin y ahora a hacer tarea o si no te van a matar y te van a dejar sin computadora por un año**

**equ: por que eres tan agua fiestas**

**yoru: yo creo que mejor nos despedimos no creen**

**rempika: si creo que tienes razón**

**yuki: si y ahora que lo pienso ¡AH! MALDICION LA TAREA **

**todas esepto yuki la cual esta gritando como loca de un lado a otro**

**adios a todos **

**yoru: yuki calmate**


	4. ¿Quien es zero?

**-yuki: hola ¿como están todos? (gritando alegremente)**

**-ikuto: hola chicas (tono seductor) **

**-todas esepto suigintou amu y yuki : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ikuto es tan sexy **

**suigintou: exageradas (tosiendo la palabra)**

**yuki: etto ah cierto para los que se preguntaban de que sentimiento nacieron mis charas les van a explicar ellas **

**-yoru: yo nací del deseo de yuki de ser libre nya al igual que yoru nya**

**-yoru de ikuto . que bueno ya tengo con quien divertirme**

**-suigintou: yo nací del sentimiento de yuki de ser un ángel fría con todos**

**-equ: yo nací de ser un ángel pero bondadosa (echando una mirada asesina a suigintou)**

**-holie: yo nací de su sentimiento de ser buena en los deportes**

**-rempika: y yo nací de su deseo de poder matar a las personas que odia**

**amu: terminemos con esto que seguramente los están aburriendo**

**yuki :si chicos ya saben su linea**

**todos incluyendo a ikuto :shugo chara no le pertenece a yuki solo la historia**

**-yuki: si ****hubiese sido mia hubiera sido todo amuto y como todos dicen la niña de tadase hubiera muerto desde le primer capitulo**

**¿quien es zero?**

**_amu pov _  
><strong>

-ikuto me estaba acompañando a mi casa,estábamos en completo silencio,un momento **¡tsukiyomi ikuto** me esta acompañando a mi casa**!**,tranquila amu,solo sigue igual de fría que siempre,se fría,se fría,no te sonrojes,no te sonrojes,respira,(tranquilizandose) maldición este silencio es muy incomodo mejor voy a hablar de otra cosa

amu e ikuto: como?

-ikuto: perdon después de ti

-amu: no después de ti es que lo mio es una sola pregunta

-ikuto: la mia también es solo una

-amu: por que mejor no pregunto yo y después tu

-ikuto: bien

-amu: mi pregunta es ¿como me encontraste?

-ikuto: con el olor de tu sangre y ademas de que te vi corriendo por el parque

-amu: ah... ok,ahora te toca

-ikuto: como te encontraste con ichiru?

-amu: pues...

_**flash back**_

-iba caminando tranquilamente y sentí una presencia,camine mas rápido y después empece a correr,pero alguien me agarro la muñeca y me voltee y era ichiru,para mi suerte

-ichiru: mira que tenemos aquí la emo asesina

-amu: sueltame (dándole un rodillazo en el estomago)

-ichiru me soltó,pero vi unos colmillos saliendo de su boca

-ichiru: sera mejor que corras

-y entonces empece a correr con todas mis fuerzas,pase por el parque,unos minutos di la vuelta el la que me pareció ser la salida,pero cuando ya estaba adentro me di cuenta de que era un callejón sin salida me di media vuelta,pero ya estaba ichiru bloqueando mi única salida y no se por que me lanzo un cuchillo,el cual me hizo una cortada muy pequeña y me di cuenta que el estaba respirando muy hondo, estaba asustada pero no lo queria demostrar y menos en frente de ichiru unos minutos despues llego ikuto y me salvo

_**fin flash back**_

**-**amu: y así fue

-ikuto: ok,¿oye esta es tu casa no?

-amu: si esta es mi casa

-ikuto: ¿entramos?

-amu: si

_**ikuto pov**_

-habiamos entrado a la casa de amu,ella empezó a sonrojarse,y pensé que tal vez pueda leer su mente y lo que estaba pensando fue

-(pensamiento de amu) no puedo creerlo esta es la segunda vez que un chico entra a mi casa el ultimo chico en entrar era mi mejor amigo, ¡**maldición amu deja de pensar en el tonto de zero el es un tonto onii-chan y nada mas!,**ikuto me esta mirando habla de algo lo que sea

-vocesitas: si amu-chan esfuerzate

-(pensamientos de amu) que? seguramente me estoy volviendo loca por que otra razón escucharía vocesitas en mi cabeza

-ikuto: no estas loca amu (casi en susurro)

-amu: dijiste algo ?

-ikuto: no ahora que me acuerdo hay que curarte esa herida donde esta el botiquín

-amu: en el baño

-entre al baño y después sali con el botiquín

-ikuto: bien vamos a curarte esa herida

-amu: si

-me fui acercando a su cara se fue poniendo un poco roja y entonces recordé lo que ella había pensado hace un rato y le pregunte

-ikuto: oye amu quien es **zero**

**-**amu: puedes leer los sentimientos de los demás verdad? dijo casi triste

-ikuto: si,pero ¿me podrias decir quien es zero?

-amu: bien zero es

**-yuki: mujajajaja los voy a dejar con mucha intriga y hoy subí antes por que mañana no tengo clases yey**

**-holie: muy bien los dejaste con intriga ya que siempre ellos te dejan con intriga**

**-suigintou: eres muy vengativa no es así**

**-yuki: siiiiiiiiiiiii**

**-bueno es hora de despedirnos (dijeron todas) **

**-yuki: hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**todas escuchan un sonido raro en el cuarto de ikuto **

**-amu: ikuto no me muerdas tan fuerte**

**-yuki: haya voy amu **

**todas esepto yuki que esta por derribar la puerta**

**-todas: adios**


	5. ¡zero es tu hermano¡

**-yuki: hola ¿como están todos? (gritando alegremente)**

**-ikuto: hola (saludando de mala gana)**

**- yuki : porque tan serio ¿que tienes?**

**-ikuto: estoy molesto contigo y con amu por que no me habian dicho de ese tal zero (mirada asesina dirijida a yuki)**

**-todas: ¡no puede ser,el gran tsukiyomi ikuto,esta celoso !**

**-yoru: yoru nya ¿ikuto alguna vez estubo celoso nya?**

**-yoru de ikuto: si pero hace doscien... (tragandose las palabras por la mirada asesina de ikuto)**

**-ikuto:dices algo yoru y tu existencia se acaba (viendo a su yoru con una mirada asesina)**

**-amu: n-no se-seri-a mej-mejor-qu-e termi-naram-os-con esto (tartamudeando como loca por la mirada asesina de ikuto)**

**-yuki: cierto ¿chicos que dicen?**

**todos: s****hugo chara no le pertenece a yuki solo la historia**

**-yuki: si ****hubiese sido mia hubiera sido todo amuto y como todos dicen la niña de tadase hubiera muerto desde le primer capitulo**

**¡zero es tu hermano!**

**_amu pov _  
><strong>

-ikuto estaba vendandome las heridas y yo creo que me leyo la mente porque me pregunto algo que me entristecio

-ikuto: oye amu ¿quien es zero?

-amu: puedes leer los pensamientos de los demas ¿verdad?

-ikuto: si,pero ¿me podrias decir quien es zero?

-amu: bien,zero es... zero es mi hermano

-ikuto: ¿tienes un hermano?

-amu: no de sangre pero si es mi hermano y es una larga historia

-ikuto: podriamos usar mis poderes para verlo si es que me dejas claro

-amu: ok...pero,¿que tengo que hacer exactamente?

-ikuto: solo hay que juntar nuestras frentes asi mira (juntando su frente con la de amu,a lo que amu se sonrojo) (nota: pero como todos saben su pelo hace que no se vea)

_**-**_ me mantuve callada por unos segundos hasta que ikuto se separo de mi y me dijo:

-ikuto: listo

-amu: y ahora que?

-ikuto: ahora pondre tus memorias en el techo y asi las podremos ver

-yo solo me mantuve callada y vi como mis recuerdos aparecian

_**flash back**_

**-**estaban unas niñas d años sentadas debajo de un arbol de sakura en el parque (nota: en ese entonces amu todavia tenia su broche en forma de x)

-ami: onee-chan donde vamos a vivir

-amu: no lo se ami

-(pensamiento de amu) debe haber algun lugar donde podamos vivir,debe de-en ese momento llego una familia y nos pregunto una mujer y al verlos me impactaron por su belleza

-mujer: ¿que hacen aqui? ¿no deberian estar con sus padres?

-ami: es que no tenemos padres

-hombre: y no quisieran ser nuestra hijas?-dijo con una calida sonrisa la cual me tranquilizo

-amu: en serio? nos adoptaran-dije en un tono alegre, un momento alegre

-mujer: claro que si siempre hemos querido tener hijas y mi hijo siempre quizo unas hemanas menores pero aunque ustedes no sean de nuestra sangre las tomaremos como si lo fueran

-amu: entonces acepto tu ¿que dices ami?

-vi su cara y era la primera cara de felicidad mas hermosa que había visto de ami,asi que asumi que eso era un si

-hombre: entonces nos tenemos que presentar mi nombre es kiryuu natsuno (nota: perdón es que no me acuerdo si en vampire knight dijeron los nombres de los padres de zero en serio perdón si alguien lo sabe díganmelo en los reviews)

-mujer: y yo me llamo kiryuu megumi ahora zero presentense

-amu y ami: mucho gusto (dijimos haciendo una reverencia) (nota: ellas ya se habían levantado desde hace rato)

**-**amu: mi nombre es amu y ella es ami

-zero: yo soy kiryuu zero mucho gusto hermanas-dijo zero el cual se veía un año mayor que yo

-megumi: bien ahora solo hay que hacer el papeleo

-nosotros tres asentimos

_**En el papeleo**_

-mama y papa se veían muy tristes al salir de la sala,les digo mama y papa ya que ellos me dijeron que les podia decir asi

-natsuno: que creen?

-amu: no me digan que no se pudo hacer el papeleo-dije con un tono de triteza en mi voz

-megumi: pues la verdad es que ¡si!

-los tres niños empezaron a saltar y saltar y al final se abrazaron

-ami: onee-chan por fin volveremos a tener familia incluso tengo un onii-chan

-zero: no se preocupen nosotros las protegeremos

_**un mes**_** despues**

-amu: suerte con esos vampiros

-zero: tengan mucho cuidado

-mugumi y natsuno: lo tendremos

-mis padres nuevos eran cazadores de vampiros lo descubri y una semana y despues me explicaron todo y les pedi que ami no se se enterara ya que a ella le asustaban mucho ese tipo de cosas

-zero: y si cantamos nuestra cancion favorita

-amu: ponla rapido en la compu

-zero estaba poniendo la ca)ncion (nota: la cancion es de vampire knight es el opening uno en español busquenlo esta muy bueno) entonces empezo

_en mis rojos sueños de inmortal,parece (zero)_

_que ya no lo puedo contener (amu)_

_no te quiero apartar...(amu y zero)_

_ya muhas veces e tenido que ocultar lo que yo soy en realidad (zero)_

_lo tengo que callar y debo pretender ser alguien que ya no soy (amu)_

_mi anterioridad tan llena de bondad ahora bvslumbra crueldad (amu y zero)_

_debo vivir con esta carga en el interior (zero)_

_y aunque este herido mi (amu)_

_corazon(zero)_

_y se este hundiendo en la perdicion (amu y zero)_

_y que estoy (amu)_

_aun aqui (zero)_

_en esta (amu) _

_oscuridad (zero)_

_de ti nunca me podre olvidar (amu)_

_en mis rojos sueños de inmortal ,parece que ya no lo puedo contener (amu y zero)_

_pero al volvernos a encontrar (zero)_

_nuestro destino comenzo a cambiar (amu y zero)_

_cayendo cayendo en espiral,con este secreto del cual nadie sabra no puedo volver a ser el de antes pues estoy maldito (amu y zero)_

**-yuki: mujajajaja los voy a dejar con mucha intriga y perdon por no hacer toda la historia es que no tengo demasiado tiempo ya que estoy castigada y la estpy usando a escondidas y perdon por la falta de ortografia es que llevo prisa**

**-holie: pobre de ti no podras leer fanfics por un rato **

**-suigintou: maldicion**

**-yuki: por que dices maldicion si a ti no te gustan**

**-suigintou: es que si no hay fanfiction para ti nos vas a molestar a nosotras**

**-yuki: oye**

**-todas las charas : no queremos que yuki nos moleste **

**-yuki: al rato me desquito con ustedes **

**-bueno es hora de despedirnos (dijeron todas) **

**-yuki: hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**todas escuchan un sonido raro en el cuarto de ikuto **

**-amu: ikuto ya te dije que no me muerdas tan fuerte**

**-ikuto: lo siento amu es que sabes muy bien**

**todas esepto yuki que esta por derribar la puerta otra vez**

**-todas: adios**


	6. recuerdos parte 1

**-yuki: hola ¿como están todos? (gritando alegremente)**

**-ikuto: hola como están todos (con tono muy feliz**

**- yuki : porque tan feliz ¿que tienes?**

**-ikuto: estoy contento porque ayer pude tomar la sangre de amu y balla que esta deliciosa **

**-amu: eres un completo hentai**

**-ikuto: pero soy tu hentai**

**-todas las charas esepto suigintou y yoru de ikuto: que romántico**

**-amu: ¡URUSAI!**

**-yuki: tranquila amu te voy a salvar chicos rápido antes de que avergüencen mas a amu,ah y ahora les voy a decir que seguimos con la canción del capitulo anterior**

**-todos: ok**

**todos: s****hugo chara no le pertenece a yuki solo la historia**

**-yuki: si ****hubiese sido mia hubiera sido todo amuto y como todos dicen la niña de tadase hubiera muerto desde le primer capitulo**

**recuerdos parte 1**

_a salvo me crei de esta soledad y de este abismo sin final (zero)_

_al ver tus ojos tan llenos de bondad que miraban hacia mi (amu)_

_pero la oscuridad no suele descansar donde alla luz siempre estara (amu y zero)_

_buscando apoderarse de mi corazón... (zero)_

_los dos latidos aun (amu)_

_solo son (zero)_

_reflejos de un solo interior (amu y zero)_

_el dolor (amu)_

similar (zero)

pero no (amu)

es igual (zero)

y fluye siempre con ambigüedad (amu)

estos rojos sueños arderán en llamas y borrando todo arrasaran (amu y zero)

mis ilusiones sin llenar (zero)

tratan de encontrar una motivación fuertemente intento superar la noche pero no la logro trascender no puedo escapar... (amu y zero)

en mis pecados me ahogare (amu)

muerto estoy... (amu y zero)

en mis rojos sueños de inmortal,parece (zero)

que ya no lo puedo contener (amu)

pero al volvernos a encontrar nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar cayendo,cayendo en espiral,con este secreto del cual nadie sabrá no puedo volver... a ser el de antes pues estoy maldito... (amu y zero)

-la cancion acabo y zero y yo nos miramos y nos sonreimos y en eso alguien nos asusto

-ami: kyaaaaaaaa onii-chan y onee-chan son geniales,cantan muy bien

-con ese comentario hizo que zero y yo nos sonrojaramos

**al día siguiente**

**-**era medio día y papa y mama no regresaban,me estaba preocupando

-amu: que extraño mama y papa no han vuelto,zero ya me estoy preocupando ¿les habrá pasado algo?

-zero: no te preocupes amu mama y papa son muy fuertes,ellos estarán bien

**cinco horas después**

**-**tocaron la puerta y zero estaba en la cocina y ami como siempre jugando a las muñecas en su cuarto,así que yo fui a abrir y al abrir habían dos hombres de negro y uno me pregunto

-hombre: ¿aqui es la residencia kiryuu?

-amu: si aquí es ¿que pasa?

hombre: estamos buscando a su hijo tenemos que decirle algo

amu: yo se lo puedo decir el es mi hermano

hombre: los kiryuu no tienen una hija

amu: nos adoptaron a mi hermana y a mi

hombre: mis condolencias,ellos fueron atacados por vampiros

-eso me impacto demasiado,quería llorar,pero no lo enfrente de esas personas,unos minutos después ellos se fueron,cerre la puerta y cai de rodillas y comenze a llorar

amu: ¿porque todos los que amo tiene que irse de mi lado?¿porque?-dije con la voz entre cortada,zero salio de la cocina y me vio y corrió hacia mi y me pregunto

-zero: amu ¿que tienes?¿estas bien?

-amu: zero-al momento en que pronuncie su nombre lo abrace y le dije

-amu: mama y papa estan-estan-no pude terminar la frase por que sentí mojada mi camisa,voltee a ver a zero y creo que comprendió lo que iba a decir,ya que el tambien estaba llorando

zero: no puede ser cierto,no,no puedo creerlo ¿porque tuvo que suceder esto?¿porque?-en ese instante zero me abrazo mas fuerte a lo que yo hice lo mismo cuando bajo ami le explicamos,ella lloro al igual que nosotros y dijo algo que hizo que zero y yo volvieramos a llorar

-ami: porque? cuando ya eramos una familia unida nos los tuvieron que arrebatar ¿porque?

-no le podíamos decir la verdad,así que le dijimos que los asesinaron unos bandidos,pero en realidad fueron los malditos vampiros,después de casi una hora de llorar,zero y yo subimos al cuarto de ami para que durmiera después de eso zero y yo nos fuimos a su cuarto nos sentamos en la cama y le dije

-amu: los vengare lo juro

-zero: amu para eso tienes que ser una cazadora de vampiros y necesitas mucho entrenamiento para eso

-amu: entonces enséñame

-zero: lo haré,pero con una condición,que nos cambiemos el apellido a hinamori tu antiguo apellido

-eso me sorprendió,pero yo acepte,fueron seis meses de entrenamiento los suficientes para que pudiera cazar vampiros,unos dos meses después los tres entramos a la escuela,yo como tenia 8,zero tenia 9 y ami tenia 6,por suerte zero estaba en la misma clase que yo,entramos al salón y nos presentamos

amu: mi nombre es hinamori amu mucho gusto-dije mirando hacia otro lado

zero: mi nombre es hinamori zero mucho gusto-despues de que zero se presentase todos gritaron

todos: kyaaaaaaa los dos son cool y sexys

-los dos nos quedamos con caras de WTF,pero en fin el sensei nos dijo donde sentarnos a zero y a mi nos toco juntos

**seis meses después**

-ami: que bien hoy me voy a divertir mucho

amu: por que lo dices

zero: eres su hermana y se te olvido

amu: ¿se me olvido que?

zero: hoy tenemos que ir al parque porque se lo prometimos a ami

ami: no puede ser mi a mi onee-chan se le olvido (con tono dramático como le hace en el anime)

amu: bueno,perdón,solo deja nos cambiamos para poder ir al parque

ami: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**cinco minutos después**

zero y yo: listo

ami: se tardaron (haciendo un puchero)

amu: no importa de todas maneras vamos al parque no es asi-dandole una de mis mejores sonrisas

zero: te vez muy tierna

amu: urusai onii-chan hentai

ami: no quiero saber que es hentai así que vamonos (dijo caminando hacia la puerta),pero quiero que me carguen

zero: y ¿quien quieres que te cargue?

ami: onii-chan

-zero: esta bien (dijo cargandola)

-empezamos a acercarnos cuando de repente golpearon bruscamente la puerta,zero y yo nos miramos

-amu: zero hay que ir al sótano,¡rápido!

-zero solo asintió y corrio con ami en brazos y los tres entramos lo mas rápido que pudimos al sótano,ya que hay estaban todas las armas para vampiros

-zero: amu toma una espada yo tomare una ballesta

-amu: dame a ami,la metere a al baúl

-zero: si,toma-me dijo entregandome a ami

-amu: ami quiero que te metas aqui y no hagas ruido

-ami: ¿que pasa onee-chan? ¿porque estan tan alterados?

-amu: solo has lo que te digo

-ami solo asintió y cerre la tapa del baúl

-amu: zero ¿estas listo?

-zero: si-en ese momento se escucho un estruendo lo que significaba que ya habían entrado,se escucharon pasos cada vez mas fuertes,por las pisadas ubique que eran como tres,en aquel momento se pararon enfrente de la puerta del sótano,después de eso no se escucho nada,pero repentinamente rompieron la puerta con un solo golpe

zero: ¡AHORA!

-en eso zero y yo empezamos a correr hacia los vampiros,zero lanzo una flecha en medio de los tres vampiros esa flecha le dio a uno en la cabeza los otros dos se movieron,a esos dos intente atacarlos por suerte le enterré a uno la espada en el corazón o eso yo creía pero al parecer no fue en el corazón si no al lado,para mi mala suerte

vampiro: malditaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo antes de escuchar algo dentro del baúl

vampiro: ¿que tienes hay dentro?,niña

amu: nada que te importe idiota

vampiro 2: que vocabulario para una niña-lo que vi me sorprendió,el ya había derribado a zero,incluso tenia un pie sobre su pecho para que zero no se pusiese parar,el solo me distrajo para que el otro vampiro aprovechara para correr hacia el baúl,cuando me di cuenta,ya tenia a ami

vampiro: mira ¿que tenemos aquí kaname? otra kiryuu me pregunto si sabra igual a sus padres

-amu: alejate de ella maldito engendro

-vampiro: obligame

-kaname: aidou deja de jugar con la comida-se agacho y mordió a zero segundos después lo dejo de morder y se hizo una cortada en la palma de su mano y la puso en la boca de zero

-aidou: oye,¿también convertimos a las niñas?

-kaname: no a ellas no,así que has lo que quieras con ellas

-aidou: claro que si-dijo pegando a ami a la pared dejándola inconsciente

-amu: ni te atrevas a tocarla-dije corriendo para luego empujarlo con toda mi fuerza,lo tire,pero en un movimiento rápido la que estaba en la pared era yo

-aidou: niña mala eso no se hace-dijo sacando sus colmillos,a lo cual yo me quede congelada,zero estaba viendo desde el suelo ya que no se podía mover,ya que se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro,lo estaba viendo hasta que sentí un dolor horrendo lo suficiente para gritar de dolor,seguía mirando a zero pero como me imagine que era el momento para morir le dije sin voz por el dolor

-amu: gracias zero por todo-zero leyo mis labios a lo cual el intento decir algo pero yo estaba cerrando los ojos a lo cual zero reacciono y se paro rápidamente por su ballesta y le tiro una flecha a kaname en el corazon y por ultimo le en la cabeza a aidou ,aidou murió al instante lo que hizo que me soltara,zero corrió hacia mi y ya estando de rodillas me empezó a decir

-zero: amu por favor no te vallas no me dejes-a lo cual yo le sonrei y se escucho a kaname decir

kaname: si quieres que no se muera da le a beber tu sangre-zero tenia una cara de horror a lo cual kaname le dijo

kaname: no te preocupes,no se convertira-y con esas ultimas palabras aidou y kaname se hicieron cenizas

zero: no te preocupes amu,estarás bien-con eso se mordió la mano y me abrió la boca ya que yo ya no tenia fuerzas y me puso su mano en la boca,ese liquido era extraño,sentí como los parpados me pesaban,a lo que los cerre y supongo que me desmalle

**yuki: taraaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**-suigintou: te falto**

**-yuki: ya lo se pero se me esta quemando el cerebro de tanto pensar**

**-suigintou: y supongo que la vas a abandonar**

**-yuki: en mi vida,yo voy a cumplir con esta historia cueste lo que cueste,pero ya tuve suficiente por un dia**

**-todas las charas : lo que digas (con tono de sarcasmo)**

**-****bueno es hora de despedirnos (dijeron todas)**

**-yuki: hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**todas escuchan un sonido raro en el cuarto de ikuto **

**-amu: ikuto por favor para me estas haciendo sonrojar  
><strong>

**-ikuto: lo siento amu es que me exitas**

**yuki: allá voy amu**

**todas esepto yuki que esta por derribar la puerta otra vez**

**-todas: adios**


	7. recuerdos parte 2

**-yuki: hola ¿como están todos? hoy no va a participar ikuto por asuntos comestibles (gritando alegremente)**

**-suigintou: hola como están todos (con tono muy feliz)**

**- yuki :¿que demonios te paso? cambiaste totalmente tu personalidad**

**-suigintou: estoy contenta porque al fin le pude quitar su rosa mistica a equ**

**-amu:¿como se la quitaste exactamente?**

**-suigintou: eso es asunto confidensial (sonriendo)**

**-todas las charas con caras de haber visto a un fantasma ****  
><strong>

**-equ: fingio ser mi amiga para quitarme mi rosa ¡maldito demonio! (casi en susurro)**

**-yuki: chicos rápidohagan el declaimer antes de que se haga la tercera guerra mundial,y para los que quieran saber como es ichiru y zero solo tiene que buscarlos en Internet como kiryuu ichiru y kiryuu zero si bueno prosigamos**

**-todos: ok**

**todos: s****hugo chara no le pertenece a yuki solo la historia**

**-yuki: si ****hubiese sido mia hubiera yo hubiese sido amu y todo seria amuto y como todos dicen la niña de tadase hubiera muerto desde le primer capitulo**

**recuerdos parte 2**

-(pensamiento de amu)-frio,tengo mucho frio,pero a la vez siento calor dentro de mi,¿que esta pasando?¿por que me siento así?¿porque? (recordando) cierto,zero me dio de su sangre,pero¿por que no siento nada?¿sera que estoy muerta? no importa por lo menos ami sobrevivió ¿no?-¡amu!-alguien me esta llamando-¡amu!-esa voz es de-¡amu!-zero (abriendo los ojos lentamente)

-amu: zero

-zero: tonta pensé que habías muerto (abrazándola)

-amu: estoy bien hentai no te preocupes,oye ¿donde esta ami?

-zero: no te preocupes ami esta en su cuarto,le borre la memoria para que no se traumara o algo peor

-amu: oye ¿donde estamos?

-zero: en el cuarto de nuestros padres

-amu: oye ¿porque pensaste que había muerto?

**-**zero: porque unos minutos después de que te di de mi sangre te desmallaste,entonces te traje aquí y me di cuenta de que te empezaste a enfriar,supuse que era por la sangre,pero te tome el pulso por si acaso y ya no tenias y pensé que habías muerto

-amu: yo no me voy a ir de tu vida jamas-dije al momento de abrazarlo

-zero: arigato amu-dijo tambien abrazandome y no se porque comense a llorar

-zero: amu estas

-amu: ¿porque todos a los que amo tiene que sufrir o morir? eso no es justo,no es justo (con la voz entre cortada)-se escucho un crujido de la ventana la cual se estaba agrietando-¿porque tiene que ser todo sufrimiento?-se hizo una grieta mucho mas grande-¿porque? (gritando)-se rompio la ventana

-amu: ¿que demonios fue eso?-pregunte asustada

-zero: no lo se,pero creo que fuiste tu,haber intenta romper ese florero

-amu: lo intentare-dije mirando fijamente el florero se escuchaban crujidos de ese florero despues de eso este se rompio-pero que

-zero: amu creo que eres... un vampiro (dijo con una cara de preocupación)

-amu: no lo creo porque papa me explico que si un humano es mordido y el vampiro lo deja medio moribundo, se puede salvar a ese humano,pero con sangre de vampiro,cuando eso ocurra el humano recuperara su fuerza y sera el mismo de siempre

-zero: solo hay una forma de saberlo

-amu: y ¿cual es esa forma?

-zero: tenemos que ver si reaccionas con la sangre

-amu: esta bien-zero salio de la habitación y cinco minutos después llego con un vaso con un liquido rojo oscuro

-zero: aqui vamos-dijo acercandome el vaso a la nariz,yo solo me tape la nariz supongo que fue una reacción por el olor-¡que asco! huele horrible,¿que no se supone que a los vampiros les guste el olor de la sangre?

-zero: si,pero si no eres un vampiro,cual sera la explicación de tus poderes

-amu: quien sabe,pero no veo por que hay que preocuparnos,si estamos en peligro solo tengo que beber de tu sangre para poder protegerlos a ti y a ami

zero: creo que tienes razón pero te la tengo que dar otra vez

amu: supongo que si porque debe tener un tiempo limite ¿no?

zero: creo que tienes razón pero yo te recomiendo que los controles,no queremos que eso pase en el colegio-dijo señalando la ventana y el florero

-amu: jiji,perdón,pero supongo que lo puedo arreglar-dijo intentado concentrarse en la ventana y en el florero,los cuales se rejeneraron-listo ahora solo tengo que controlarlos,ya que tu eres un vampiro,los aprenderemos a usar juntos-el me sonrio y yo lo tome como un si

**un mes despues (24 de septiembre)**

-zero: 1,2,3,¡feliz cumpleaños numero 9 amu!

-amu: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡maldicion me dieron el susto de mi vida!¿porque me despertaron?

-ami: porque es tu cumpleaños onee-chan

-amu: (pensativa) ¿era hoy? (susurrando)

-zero: se te olvido no es así (con una gota en la frente)

-amu: jjejejeje

-zero: en fin te voy a dar nuestro regalo

-amu: y ¿que...-no pude terminar ya que zero me habia besado la mejilla (nota: como en shugo chara cuando ikuto se va y le da un beso en la mejilla a amu)

-zero: tu regalo,por ser una hermana perfecta y mas con tu hermano mayor (con una sonrisa picara)

-amu: e-eres un hentai por tu culpa estoy igual que un tomate,pero con esa sonrisita tuya que,no me gusta para nada,estoy mucho mas rojo que un tomate

-zero: no se de que estas hablando

**dos meses después (en el aeropuerto)**

-zero: bueno supongo que es hora de despedirnos

-ami: no te vallas onii-chan (llorando)

-amu: en serio te tienes que ir (apunto de llorar)

-zero: si,pero no se preocupen regresare es una promesa,amu (mirando a amu) si quieres llorar hazlo

-amu: no sabes muy bien que no me gusta llorar en frente de las personas y menos en frente de ami,pero no creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo-dije mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla-maldicion-dije mientras me la limpiaba,pero zero en ese momento me abrazo haciendo que con eso soltara tres lagrimas y ya

-zero: prometeme que nunca cambiaras prometemelo

-amu: lo prometo

-vuelo 721 con destino a parís segunda llamada

-amu: bueno es hora de que te vallas pero antes

-zero: antes que?

-amu: esto-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-zero: y ¿eso porque?

-amu: mi venganza

-zero: jajajaja adios pequeña tonta

_**fin de flash back (nota: por fin lo termine)**_

**yuki: taraaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**-suigintou: te falto (haciendo un puchero)**

**-yuki: lo demas lo pongo en el prox. cap.**

**-suigintou: jiiijjiiji**

**-yuki: en mi vida te habia visto tan feliz**

**-todas las charas : es sorprendente **

**-****bueno es hora de despedirnos (dijeron todas)**

**-yuki: hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**todas escuchan un sonido raro en el cuarto de ikuto **

**-amu: ikuto me estoy quedando sin aire  
><strong>

**-ikuto: lo siento amu es que tenia ganas de probar tus labios**

**yuki: allá voy amu**

**todas esepto yuki que esta por derribar la puerta otra vez**

**-todas: adios**


	8. ¡mi primer beso!

**-yuki: hola ¿como están todos? desde hoy amu e ikuto ya no van a participar por causa románticas**

**-todas: a yuki no le pertenece shugo chara**

**yuki: si lo fuera ****yo hubiese sido amu y todo seria amuto y habría mandado a tadase a decapitar mujajaja**

**¡mi primer beso!**

_**Fin de flash back**_

-amu: ya sabes quien es zero así que...

-ikuto: espera aun falta mas

_**Flash back**_

**-**había una niña de 9 años vestida con una capa negra la cual tenia una capucha (nota: lo siento es que no supe como describirla pero la túnica es como la que usa yuno de mirai nikki al final),iba persiguiendo a un vampiro de 5 años,un niño

-niño: onee-chan detente por favor,me estoy cansando-dijo el niño antes de parar-si me vas a matar hazlo rápido o si no mi otra personalidad te aniquilara,pero si me vas a matar quiero saber el nombre de mi onee-chan

-niña: mi nombre es hinamori amu o kiryuu amu mejor conocida como **la muerte **,aunque solo ustedes los vampiros me conocen por ese nombre,en fin-dije estirando mi mano hacia el pequeño-muere-dije sonriendo,cerrando mi puño,el niño exploto a lo cual me dejo manchada de sangre-que bueno que traje mi túnica si no ya me hubieras manchado toda de sangre ¿no es así niño?-dije para luego quitarme la capucha,cuando vi sus ojos no tenían brillo,y pensar que esa fui yo-ahora solo debo limpiar mi desastre he ir a casa con ami-dije estirando mi mano,lo que hizo que la sangre del niño se hiciera polvo-listo-dije haciendo que mis ojos recuperaran su brillo

_**Fin de flash back**_

-amu: no quería que vieras esto-dije con la voz entre cortada

-ikuto: ¿porque?

-amu: porque seguramente me vas a matar,ya que soy mas fuerte que tu y he matado a demasiados de tu especie y la mayoría eran unos simples niños-dije llorando-no quiero asesinar a nadie mas,se lo prometí a ami-dije callendo de rodillas

-ikuto: asi que solo eso-dijo suspirando-tonta-dijo abrazandome a lo que yo me sorprendi-te digo un secreto-dijo limpiandome las lagrimas con su pulgar-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes

-amu: arigato ikuto-dije abrazandolo

-ikuto: de na...-no termino la frase ya que se había metido en un trance,intente meterme en su mente,pero no pude ya que la fecha de mis poderes había expirado-ikuto,responde-pero no me respondió a lo cual tuve que esperar

_**Ikuto pov**_

-amu me abrazo y me agradeció,iba a contestarle,pero entre en un trance,me vinieron unas imágenes de una colina,hay había una pelirosa y un peliazul tomados de la mano,un momento una pelirosa y un peliazul,¡eramos amu y yo!,note que se iban a volví en mi,cuando me fije que amu estaba preocupada

-amu: ikuto ¿estas bien?

-ikuto: amu me dejas confirmar algo

-amu:¿que?

-ikuto: esto-dije antes de besarla,ella no me correspondió hasta después de unos segundos,era un beso cálido y mágico,nos separamos por falta de oxigeno,¡maldito oxigeno!

-amu: ikuto ¿porque me besaste?-dijo medio sonrojada

-ikuto: por unas imágenes que me vinieron en el trance,ves que cuando un vampiro esta destinado a estar siempre con la persona que ama,aparecen unas imagenes,bueno esas imágenes aparecieron

-amu: muestramelas

-ikuto: si-dije para juntar nuestras frentes de nuevo,le enseñe las imágenes y ella quedo sorprendida regresamos al presente y por lo que vi estaba pensativa

-ikuto: amu en que piensas-no me contesto-am...-no continue ya que me estaba besando y obviamente le correspondi,era un beso tierno,lento y de nuevo nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno,¡maldición!

-amu: te amo ikuto

-ikuto: yo también amu-koi

-amu: ¿amu-koi?-dijo sonrojandose

-ikuto: te ves hermosa sonrojada,pero te verías mas hermosa si tuvieras tu broche otra vez-dije sonriendole

-amu: ¿tu crees?

-ikuto: si

-amu: entonces ire por el-dijo leventandose y entrando a una habitación después salio y tenia puesto un broche en forma de x,se veía hermosa

-amu: ¿y que tal?-me levante de donde estaba y empece a caminar sensualmente hacia ella,ella no se percato de mis acciones y la acorrale contra la pared-te ves hermosa-dije para luego besarla con pasión,ella me correspondió,era una fiera besando y eso que era su primer experiencia besando según leí en su mente-besas muy bien amu-koi-dije separandome de ella

-amu: gracias tu también besas muy bien-dijo sonrojandose a mas no poder-ikuto-koi-dijo sonriendo

-¿?: hey alejate de mi hermana

-amu e ikuto: ¿eh?

-ikuto: ¿tu eres?

-amu: no puede ser,eres tu

_**-yuki: yyeyyyyy por fin momento amuto**_

**-ikuto: te lo agradezco**

**-yuki: que demo... que no me dijiste que ibas a dejar te participar aquí **

**-amu: si solo que de ves en cuando vamos a aparecer**

**-yoru: y por cierto ¿quien interrumpió el momento amuto? nya **

**-equ: si ¡estaba tan romántico! (con ojos de corazón)**

**-suigintou: seguramente fue z... (tapándose la boca por la mirada asesina de yuki)**

**-ikuto: ¿de quien? (rodeado un aura maligna y mirando a yuki)**

**-suigintou: de nadie**

**-holie****: vamos a hacer unas preguntas **

**-rempika: ¿quien fue el que interrumpió el momento amuto?**

**-yoru: ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? nya**

**-equ: ¿cuando saldran los huevos de amu?**

**suigintou: ¿saldran otros huevos ademas de los originales?**

**-holie: ¿ikuto estara celoso?**

**-ikuto: ¡celoso yo! ja**

**amu: descubranlo en los siguientes capítulos**

**-yuki: esa era mi linea, pero bueno,una pregunta de parte mia ¿quieren que salgan personajes de otros animes?diganmelo en los reviews,solo que no voy a poner personajes que no conozca**

**-todos: adios**


	9. ¡Mi hermano regreso!

**-yuki: hola ¿como están todos? desde hoy amu e ikuto ya no van a participar por causa románticas**

**-todas: a yuki no le pertenece shugo chara**

**yuki: si lo fuera ****yo hubiese sido amu y todo seria amuto y habría mandado a tadase a decapitar mujajaja**

**_Capitulo anterioR_  
><strong>

-amu: no puede ser,eres tu

* * *

><p><strong><em>!Mi hermano regreso¡<em>**

**_Amu pov_**

-amu: eres tu zero ¿que haces aquí?¿que no estabas en paris?

-zero: quize darte una sorpresa

-ikuto: pues tu sorpresa si fue una sorpresa así que funciono

-zero: respecto a eso ¿quienes el pequeña enana? (rodeado de un aura negra)

-amu: el es mi...

-ikuto: yo soy su novio-dijo ikuto acercandome a el,bueno mas de lo que ya estaba

-amu: ahora que lo recuerdo ¡onii-chan!-dije sacando a ikuto a volar y salir corriendo hacia mi hermano para abrazarlo

-zero: hola pequeña rosa negra-ese apodo no lo recordaba-asique estabas haciendo cosas pervertidas con ese chico verdad-dijo acercandose a mi cuello y soplarle

-amu: kkyyyyaaaa aléjate de mi onii-chan hentai baka,muy bien sabes que el cuello es mi punto débil baka

-ikuto: asique tu punto débil es el cuello (con mirada maliciosa)

-zero: no nos vas a presentar mi rosa negra

-amu: ah cierto zero el es ikuto mi n-no-vi-vio,ikuto el es mi hermano ya lo conoces

-zero: no me importa que sea tu novio lo voy a matar después de todo es nuestro trabajo-dijo antes de sacar sus colmillos

-amu: ni se te ocurra-dije estirando mi mano hacia el para detenerlo pero se me olvido que no tengo poderes

-ikuto: pues que empiece el convate

-amu: no ikuto zero-pero era tarda las dos personas que amaba se estaban peleando a muerte-maldicion la única debilidad del vampiro era... (pensativa) claro-saque un cuchillo de mi espalda-esto va a doler-dije antes de cortarme

-ikuto y zero: amu-ikuto empujo a zero

-ikuto: amu tonta que intetabas hacer que tal si tu hermano se salia de control

-zero: eso deberia decir yo de ti

-amu: era eso o que les lanzara estacas a ambos y se hicieran cenizas-dije sonriendo-de todas maneras estoy bien ya lo e echo (mirando a zero) ¿no es así hermano?

-zero: olvidalo (mirando hacia otro lado) de todos modos porque no usaste tus poderes

-amu: sobre eso hermanito-dije poniendo una cara linda-por favor

-ikuto: yo lo haré

-zero: ni siquiera sabes lo que me esta...

-ikuto: claro que lo se-dijo cortandose la mano-toma amu-dijo mirando y acercando su mano hacia mi boca

-amu: si-dije sonrojandome

-zero: ni te atrevas am...-no continuo ya que me vio tomando la sangre de mi ikuto "la sangre de ikuto sabe tan bien ojala este sabor nunca se acabe aunque no se porque la sangre de ikuto sabe mejor que la de zero"

-ikuto: amu tranquila,el sabor no se acabara, y por cierto que bien que te gusta mi sangre mas que la de tu hermano-dijo mirando a zero el cual se puso celoso

-zero: no importa te entregare a mi hermana solo con una condición,cuida la bien-dijo sonriendole a ikuto

-ikuto solo asintió me separe de su mano y entonces abri los ojos

-ikuto: amu tus ojos..-dijo sorprendido-tus ojos se tornaron rojos

-zero: eso es imposible eso solo le pasa a los vampiros-dijo tambien sorprendido

-amu: no pueden estar rojos-dije antes de verme al espejo-imposible

-ikuto: es posible solo si eres vampiro pero no lo eres

-zero: claro que no lo es ella no es un vampiro incluso me asegure de eso

-ikuto: yo tampoco creo que sea un vampiro

amu: ¡YA ME ARTARON,Y QUE TIENE QUE MIS OJOS SE TORNARAN COLOR ROJO CARMESI ESO A MI EN LO PERSONAL NO ME IMPORTA, ASI QUE EL QUE VUELVA A HABLAR DE ESO LE VOY A DAR UNA GOLPISA QUE NO SE OLVIDARA EN SU VIDA-dije liberando todo lo que me tenia callado

-ikuto: esa personalidad me gusta

-zero: yo ya me acostumbre

-amu: bien y que tal si vamos al parque

-ikuto: por mi esta bien

_**-yuki: perdon no me llego absolutamente nada de inspiración**_

**-ikuto: asique zero fue quien interrumpió mi momento que mala suerte**

**-zero: mala suerte tu abuela **

**-amu: zero TIENES QUE comportarte**

**-yoru: lo sentimos pero el momento amuto sera hasta capítulos siguientes**

**-equ: porque **

**-suigintou: porque no tiene inspiración la muy inútil**

**-ikuto: si es una inútil**

**-suigintou: inutil**

**-holie****: yuki quieres hacer cambio de carácter**

**-yuki: haslo ahora 8aura maligna alrededor de ella**

**-****holie: cambio de carácter**

**-yuki: en hora buena ya necesitaba nuevos sacos de boxeo (tronandose los dedos)**

**-ikuto y suigintou tragan saliva**

**-yuki: tengo pensado poner personajes de animes pero como no se cual escoger ustedes me dirán algún personaje que les guste y yo sabre si lo pongo? díganmelo en los reviews,solo que no voy a poner personajes que no conozca**

**-todos: adios**


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVUSO IMPORTANTE

**_ME CASTIGARON APROXIMADAMENTE UN MES _**

**_LO SIENTO T-T _**

**_PERO INTENTARE QUE CUANDO_**

**_ME QUITEN EL CASTIGO_**

**_ESCRIBIRE LO MAS_**

**_PRONTO POSIBLE_**

**_LO SIENTO Y ADIOS T-T  
><em>**


	11. El prado

**-yuki: !he regresado¡**

**-ikuto: me alegro me debes mis momentos amuto **

**-equ: si**

**-yuki: oigan les voy a decir algo !tengo un nuevo huevo del corazón¡ es color negro con rojo y en medio tiene un corazon rodeado de flores**

**-suigintou: ¿y eso que? hablando de huevos ¿cuando van a nacer los charas de amu?**

**-holie: secreto**

**-yoru: yo quiero taiyaki nya  
><strong>

**-rempika: yo quiero un nuevo cuchillo y no me quejo**

**-amu: ya quiero ir al parque apurense (haciendo puchero)**

**-zero: no has cambiado en nada pequeña rosa negra (volteándose hacia ikuto,salen rayos de los ojos de ambos)**

**-yuki: hombres**

**-amu: estoy de acuerdo**

**todos: shugo chara no le pertenese a yuki solo la historia**

**-yuki: si hubiera sido mio hubiera sido amuto y hubiera mandado a tadase a decapitar,una cosa recuerdan en el capitulo de !mi primer beso¡ que puse colina era prado**

**capitulo anterior:**

-amu: bien y ¿que tal si vamos al parque?

-ikuto: por mi esta bien

**El prado**

_**Ikuto pov**_

-salimos de la casa de amu y ella estuvo todo el camino con zero, lo abraza y le toma de la creo que estoy celoso y en menos de 5 minutos estábamos en el parque (nota: como en shugo chara) estaba solo normal eran las 5 de la madrugada creo que amu no lo sabia

-amu: Que extraño no hay nada de gente

-zero: Voy a comer algo

-amu: ¿que vas a comer exactamente?no me digas que vas a matar a alguien

-zero: No solo como ladrones,secuestradores,etc.Y no los mato solo los dejo inconscientes

- zero en los pensamientos de ikuto: ikuto aprovecha esto y has algo romántico con ella(giñandole el ojo)(empieza a correr)

-amu: ikuto te quiero mostrar algo

-ikuto: esta bien (amu agarra su mano)

-empezo a correr no tenia idea a donde me llevaba y freno bruscamente haciendo que yo callera encima de ella,puse mis dos manos al lado de su cabeza para no poner todo mi peso en ella y me un beso corto

-amu: sera mejor que te muevas (sonriendo)

-ikuto: esta bien-dije arrastrando las palabras,me quite de encima de ella y nos paramos

-amu: cierra los ojos-yo solo obedeci me tomo de una mano-camina lentamente-lo hice-para- no se para que quiere que pare-abre los ojos-los abri y me encontré con un prado lleno de rosas y flores de todo color y había un lago pequeño el cual tenia peces de colores fosforescentes

-ikuto: esto es increíble

-amu: lo se es mi lugar preferido y mas a esta hora,ven sientate-dijo sentandose yo hice lo mismo-perdon-dijo abrazandome yo solo me'sorprendí pero segundos después le correspondo el abrazo

-ikuto:¿porque?

-amu: porque cuando vi a mi hermano te empuje (nota: te lance) y fui y lo abrace y en todo el camino no te hice caso perdón

-ikuto: lo comprendo a fin de cuentas es tu hermano-no me di cuenta cuando empezó a salir el sol-pero me lo podrías compensar

-amu: como-dijo desaciendo el abrazo

-ikuto: quitate la camisa

-amu: eres un hentai no me voy a quitar la camisa-dijo poniendose roja a mas no poder

-ikuto: solo vamos a saltar al lago pervertida-dije quitandome los pantalones y la camisa y mis tenis quedando en boxers a lo cual amu se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta

-amu: solo me voy a quitar la camisa porque tengo camiseta y la falda porque tengo short-amu llevaba una camisa color negro de manga corta y una falda larga color negra y tenis negros obviamente se quito los tenis

-ikuto: muy bien lo que no quería era que se mojara tu ropa-dije para después cargarla como princesa y saltar a un árbol

-amu: ikuto ¿que haces?¿no querias saltar al lago?

-ikuto: te dije que queria saltar al lago pero nunca te dije como,no te sueltes esta bien-ella solo asintió

**-yuki: perdon no me vino absolutamente nada de inspiración y también perdon por tardar tanto recuerden que estaba castigada**

**-todos: adios**

**-se escuchan risas de amu en el cuarto de ikuto**

**-amu: no ikuto por favor odio las cosquillas**

**-yuki: alla voy amu**

**-rempika: cambio de carácter**

**-yuki: ahora si morirás ikuto nadie daña a amu (aparece una espada en su mano)**


End file.
